


Dessert

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Dessert & Sweets, Fetish, Fruit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi loves his sweets, and Uruha is curious to how many flavors does Aoi like. only one way to find out~ Uruha is SEME for this fiction. yeah~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> URUHA SEME, AOI UKE!  
> Sweets and Fruit Fetish, licking, sex, and a lot of hotness~ haha xD  
> OOooo YEAH I AM BACK! One shot for now and my FIRST URU SEME FIC!  
> PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ;W;  
> Uruha is just so.... Seme recently... I can't... I don't know if I will have many Uruha Seme fictions but I don't actually mind it. and who knows. hehe.. I don't mind to switch them. so please enjoy.  
> This fic had no particular PLOT. mostly only Sex so.. you were warned ~  
> Possible Grammar mistakes ~

-Chocolate...-  
-Huh?-  
Uruha raised his head up looking at Aoi's figure sitting on the other side of the room playing his guitar, lazily twirling his fingers into the chords not actually composing any music.  
-wha..?-  
-Chocolate.. remember? You asked me what ice cream flavor I liked...-  
-uh....-  
again a state of confusion crossed over Uruha's face while he tried to connect the string of his memory. Didn't Aoi like plain vanilla? Or was it someone else? Why couldn't he remember his lovers ice cream flavor?  
-didn't you... like vanilla? I..sorry I got it wrong..-  
-eeeeh Uruha, vanilla was my favorite last month remember. You were the one who got me that whole scoop of vanilla ice cream at the beach...-  
Oh.. yes. Aoi loved to change his mind about ice cream or sweets in general. Of course he couldn't remember the flavor since Aoi seemed like a person who followed the 'trend of the Season'.   
-Sorry about that... it slipped my mind..-  
-heh don't let it slip your mind so often.. I want you to treat me some ice cream next time, and better remember what I like.. hehe...-  
-yes, sure....-  
he smirked at himself and how often does Aoi want 'him' to treat him dessert. But the real issue here was 'what would Aoi like next time?'  
that was something Uruha planned on finding out.

 

*

The house was dark when Uruha walked in unlocking the front door. Aoi wasn't home yet. And that gave him a great advantage. The honey blonde was out shopping, this time something different from the usual things they bought together. No milk, no coffer, no meat.. just, sweets.   
Many many sweets. From cream chocolate, ice cream to whipped cream sweets to fruits like ananas, raspberries, cherry's and just plain strawberries. He wanted to surprise Aoi. And Aoi would love it. He would make sure of that.  
Finally preparing all the necessary things Uruha decided to go to their room just to take out a small box in the closet that contained some outfits, for their interesting 'exploratory' nights. The honey blonde had the best outfit for Aoi. It was pink, just like his sweet little nipples.   
-Uh...-  
Uruha had to contain his own excitement until Aoi came back from practice. He couldn't think of how exquisite would his black haired lover look in this outfit. Plain dirty moan would escape his lips while he licked them making sure to moist them good for Uruha to sink his teeth into them.  
-Fuck.. it...-  
it was a tad to late. His own erection was already to painful now. Maybe a cold shower will help.

 

*

-Uruha... love I'm home...-  
Aoi walked in taking off his jacket and leaning it against the chair in the living room, searching for his lover. No sight of Uruha. Stange.   
He was supposed to be home by now.  
-Uruha? Are you home?-  
The bathroom door opened and Uruha came out wrapped in his towel, hair wet after the shower and water still dripping down his chest. Aoi had to look away from him blushing slightly at the sight.  
-like what you see?-  
Uruha teased making Aoi nervous.  
-Silly Ruha' of course not. I'm.. I'm hungry.. what to have to eat?-  
-I'm not in the mood for food right now...-  
Uruha smirked while Aoi reached for the fridge. He couldn't open it because Uruha slammed the fridge door closing it in front ot Aoi, making him jump back in fear.  
-Ruha' what the fuck?-  
-not yet. I want to surprise you...-  
he licked his lips making Aoi understand what kind of surprise it might be.  
-Ruha'....you are.. uhm...-  
A pink blush appeared on Aoi's cheeks making Uruha chuckle. He was cute when he blushed like that. He leaned close to Aoi's cheek now licking it gently making the dark haired tense.  
-go take a shower first. He will eat later. First I need to confirm something. When you get out of the shower go in the bed room and wear the outfit I picked up for you. Ok love?-  
He was getting aroused by Uruha's hot breath on his skin, making his erection pulse in his pants. He nodded and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could not wanting Uruha to notice. But the honey blonde didn't have to notice the erection in Aoi's pants. All he had to see was the lust in his lovers eyes and the way his body moved when he was around to know Aoi was really looking forward to this.

The shower was quite short, Aoi only took a few minutes to cool down and just clean the parts he needed for... Uruha's research apparently. So before getting out of the shower he massaged his own erection feeling it pulse in his own hand. The way the vein was pulsing was a clear sign of his arousal. His right hand moved behind his back only to slowly massage his arse tapping his fingers between his cheeks pushing one finger into his wanting entrance.  
-Uh...nnh~  
he moaned slowly making sure to be ready for Uruha when he got out of the shower. He wanted to be clean and ready for what was coming.  
After a few more agonizing finger pushes he finally removed his hand, with heavy panting, getting out of the shower.   
The house was still a bit cold, but he couldn't care less. He wrapped his towel around his waist rushing toward the room, curious of what Uruha had in store for him.  
Aoi opened the door and looked around the room. Uruha was not here but the dress was on the bed just like he said.  
When he finally reached the bed he noticed the pink.   
Oh  
my  
Uruha  
Aoi blushed even more looking at that old costume he bought when he was drunk. It was a pink skirt with matching halters. There were cat ears to put on the head and a tail that was attached to a little 'egg' vibrator to insert into his entrance. Aoi was blushing mad. This.. was to much.  
He couldn't wear THAT. Uruha was out of his mind.  
-Aoi?-  
before he could process the situation Uruha was already behind him smirking into his lovers black hair noticing Aoi's discomfort.  
-what is it love? Don't like my choice?-  
-U..Uruha y..you are mad... I am not wearing this.. no.. I am not...-  
the honey blondes hands traveled down Aoi's chest finishing down to his erection stroking it gently earning a positive response from Aoi.  
-N...no Uruha....-  
he moaned, leaning himself on Uruha's chest for support, body failing him and his balance. The skilled hands of his lover made his head spin with excitement.  
-please love, just tonight. This is just the first part.. babe~  
Aoi could only shiver at those hot words whispered in his ear while the hands of 'God' worked on him making him melt.  
He accidentally nodded not realizing that, but when Uruha moved away, he understood what he got himself into.  
-Damn..-  
-come on love, I will sit on the bed while you get ready... -  
the room was dark so Aoi didn't have a good visual on what Uruha was doing on the bed. Apparently he was stroking himself under the towel but he wasn't sure of that. There was something on the desk next to the bed but Aoi found it insignificant at that time and just wore the outfit Uruha designed for him.  
ok. the skirt was easy and so were the halters, ears followed soon after. Aoi was hesitant to put the tail but Uruha's strong aura made Aoi decide it was better to obey then get punished. Not that the punishment would be THAT bad.  
The little egg vibrator was small, just like an egg and it was attached to a remote with a small string. Apparently it was remote controlled. The tail was fluffy pink and soft. The fabric was realistic making it look like a real cat's tail. He found the courage to push the egg inside of his tight ring of muscles, blessing God for his finger preparation from before. It made it all easier.  
-wow it slipped in pretty fast...-  
said Uruha making Aoi snap back to reality once the tail was positioned between his ass checks.   
-someone is prepared.-  
-y..yes...-  
-come...-  
Uruha's hand rose up and Aoi followed like a little kitten wanting her milk and following the scent. He came close to the bed only to be pushed on the mattress Uruha on top of him.  
-love, since I'm not sure of what you like anymore I just have to ask you one by one... but before that, please close your eyes.-  
Aoi swallowed his saliva and nodded closing his eyes slowly. Some muffled sound could be heard and Aoi had to fight the urge to just open his eyes and look at what Uruha was doing, but he decided to be patient. Something liquid spilled over his navel making him arch his back and throw back his head pushing it into the pillow behind him.  
-R..Ruha...-  
-ssstt relax baby, I just need to pout this on you, trust me, you will love it~  
and he trusted him. He knew Uruha wanted them both to enjoy. His lover would never do something Aoi didn't want.  
Again cols liquid was spilled over his chest and nipples. Then in his neck and cheek and over his mouth.  
Sweet. It was something sweet.  
Finally the drastic part came, Aoi felt shiver all over his body when something cold touched his aroused member.   
-Uruha.. can I... I want to see...-  
-ok love, open your eyes~  
Aoi obeyed and slowly opened his eyes looking at Uruha and then at his body.   
He noticed his own body was covered with chocolare, cream and many ice cream flavors. He was seriously confused.  
-W..what...?-  
Uruha reached for the little remote controller next to him and pushed the button making the egg inside Aoi vibrate.   
The black haired guitarist groaned loud while that little devil inside of him moved freely, buzzing over his nerves making his entrance twitch with excitement.  
Aoi's aroused member bounced up making the wet, cream slowly drip down his shaft covering his balls.   
-U..U..r..uha...ahhnn...-  
Saliva dripped over his lips making Uruha lick his own unconsciously moving his hand all over Aoi's body.  
-you tell me what flavor was the first you liked and I will lick it all away, so next time I will surely remember what to get you...-  
Aoi's panting mouth was quivering unable to make any sound but Uruha was more then willing to repeat the question again. Aoi was just so arousing in this state and the longer it lasted, the better.  
-L..l..emon...ah...lemon I..ic..ccreaaaahhhh~  
the small vibrator was making Aoi move his legs, Uruha leaned between them spreading them further apart. Aoi screamed loud feeling his legs spread so wide but didn't have the force to complain.  
-Aoi... if you move your legs to much the cream will spill all over and it won't be fun anymore.. be patient. I will come to that part~  
Again that magnetic smirk that made Aoi's lust grow even more.  
Uruha searched for the lemon Ice cream noticing it was on Aoi's chin. Perfect beginning. He licked his lovers chin almost purring, feeling Aoi's body tense and shiver under his ministration.  
-Ah...ha... haaa...-  
Aoi's body was shaking now, needy of more attention, but Uruha's slow pace drove him insane.  
-please....Ruha.. please...-  
-mmhh I think I will like lemon from now on~ yes love. Tell me what else? What other flavor did you like?-  
-u..uuh.... s..straccia...te...ahh...-  
-speak up love...I can't hear you...-  
-stra...cciatell..a..~ nhh...-  
-oh lucky me, here it is~  
Aoi's nipples were covered with stracciatella and he couldn't contain his emotions. He assaulted Aoi's pink nipples licking them like a hungry cat, earning from Aoi sweet sound of satisfaction.  
He nibbled at the nipples biting and sucking gently after a few more sucks on the left one he moved over to the right on, Aoi still in daze.  
-Uruha...I.. uh..-  
Aoi's hand moved over Uruha's hair and pulled it hard, making Uruha move away a bit.  
-Aoi, love~ don't..heh rip it off...-  
-s..sorry Ruha' I... ah..to much... please just... I need you...-  
the pleading was over the edge, but the honey blonde needed to compose himself. He needed to stay firm and go on at lest for now.  
-Stracciatella was delicious~ now what...-  
He noticed his own erection the moment drool, dripped over his chin, that he licked quickly waiting for his lovers response.  
-Ah..c..chocolate...-  
-mmh~ my favorite...-  
Aoi's body was fully covered with chocolate, his abdomen, navel and member, topped by whipped cream.  
On the table Uruha grabbed a little plate with the fruit he carefully pealed for this fun game they were playing.  
He took some strawberries and dipped them into the chocolate on Aoi's body making the other squirm. He slowly moved it over Aoi's mouth making him suck at the brown liquid that was still dripping from the fruit. Aoi slowly licked Uruha's finger and smirked back noticing Uruha grab another fruit. This time it was ananas, and the honey blonde dipped it in the whipped cream again moving it toward his lovers mouth.  
-do you like this game Aoi?-  
-mmh...~-  
he nodded not actually able to come up with an answer. His mind was hazy and filled with lust to actually utter words.  
The vibrator was hitting his nerves fast and hard making Aoi even more impatient.  
-U..Uruha.. my.. my...-  
-what is it love?-  
the honey blonde took a cherry from the bowl and licked it gently only to swallow it in front of Aoi  
-My...member needs..ahh..attention.-  
and it was true. Aoi's arausal was throbbing with pain underneath the chocolate and cream, and since Uruha was growing impatient himself he decided to have mercy on his lover and move the bowl away, only to lower himself down to his member and lick the tip.  
Aoi's moand reached his ears while his tongue played with the head of the member provoking him  
-H..Hurry.. I just.. can't.. Aaa...hhnn~ Uruha...the vibrator... take it out....-  
the pleads became more and more lewd, just like Aoi's body became more and more impatient. Uruha swallowed his erection to the hilt bobbing his head up and down finally moving toward the tail on Aoi and removing it. The black haired sighed in relief finally body slowing down from all the vibration. But the relaxing feeling was replaced by two fingers pushing in and out of his body, scissoring his entrance fast and hard.  
Uruha removed himself from his member saliva again showing on his lips leaving a wet trail to his member while he positioned himself on his entrance.  
-ready for me love?-  
-I...I was ready all this time...h..hurry...-  
Aoi grabbed the pillow behind him waiting for his dominant lover to claim him and so he did.  
Uruha slammed in hard entering in one swift movement, thanks to all the preparations and the black haired had to release a loud scream almost cumming in that instant. It took a lot of stamina for him to maintain his own orgasm and to last a bit longer then that. He didn't want Uruha to be disappointed in him.  
-B...baby.. it.. it feels soo good inside of you... Aoi.. ah...-  
Uruha was moving slowly at first, earning loud groans from his lover but as the room became hotter and hotter so did Uruha's temper and impatience wanting to move faster and harder. Aoi's welcoming entrance was a lustful delight for him and knowing Aoi felt the same made him even more exited.  
-I...I love out love making .. Aoi.. I.. uh...-  
he pushed faster inside hitting that bungle of nerves every time, angling his thrust so Aoi felt goot every time he hit the right spot. Aoi's body was showing his limit and Uruha was on the verge as well.  
A few more final stroked and Aoi came all over his body covering himself with his own cum, while Uruhe removed himself from his lovers body. Aoi groaned while Uruha only smirked at his lover disappointment but didn't answer to him, he only moved on top of him stroking himself on Aoi's chest and neck. Slow and lazy stroked made Aoi look over Uruha's face understanding what the other wanted.  
His hand moved on Uruha's member stroking it together with his lover, Uruha groaning in pleasure. The sight of Aoi stroking his member was a sight he loved more then any other.  
Finally with a few more stroked Uruha came all over Aoi's chest and neck dirtying his body with the hot, while liquid.   
-A..Ah...Ruha... it.. it's...ahhn~  
-y..yeah..m..me too...-  
his breath was hot and his body almost collapsed on Aoi's but hesitated, positioning his hands on the sides of Aoi's shoulder, facing his lover, hair falling down Aoi's tired face.  
They both kept quiet for a few second panting and catching their breath not wanting to speak. It was bliss. Aoi was in Heaven just like Uruha.  
Finally after a few seconds of silence Uruha removed himself from Aoi and grabbed a little piece of ananas putting it in his mouth and leaning over his loved to kiss him, making Aoi chew on the juicy fruit.  
Aoi groaned inside his lovers mouth and blushed while their tongues battled and finished with a tie.  
Uruha once again got up and grabbed a strawberry eating it slowly.  
-Aoi.. you were great...-  
-Ah.. s..so what did you find out?-  
he licked his lips waiting for Uruha to answer and chuckling with the answer he got.  
-Mhhhh~ I guess you like a lot of things.. I might as well just buy all of them~  
-Hehe... well... if this is how we are going to eat them, then, Yes, please~ buy my all of them again!-  
Uruha has so contain his laughter with Aoi's little demand but didn't complain either.   
The fruity sweet experiment worked out just great. He wondered what else does Aoi like to eat or just make him eat from his body~  
He will find out soon enough.!


End file.
